Of Angels and Pick-up Lines
by whayjhey
Summary: In an alternate universe where there are no burnt bodies and Death Stars, Luke Skywalker consults his family about the lovely world of romance and dating (also known as a random story conceived by boredom).


"_Daaaaaad!"_

The sound of feet stomping ensued, followed by a 'thump' as, Anakin guessed, a knapsack was being thrown on the ground. He heard the excited giggle of his daughter as his twins came into view.

Luke looks grumpy. Uh oh.

The Jedi Master placed his holopad down, standing up from the leather couch to kiss both of his children on the head (one of them blatantly pushing him away, fuming). "Uh, is it safe to ask how school went?"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Leia, why don't you go first?"

The brunette faced her brother, pursing her lips to avoid any laughter from escaping. "Well, Luke decided to—"

"I did exactly what you told me to, dad!" Luke cut her off. "Mara was just by her locker and I approached her and I did what you did with mom and—"

Leia burst out laughing. "She asked him if she was an angel, dad!" If there was such thing as an elegant snort coming off from a daughter of a well-praised hero and of a sophisticated politician, then that was the sound she was emitting. "Mara was—"

"Hey, whoa, hold on for a second, you two." Anakin faced his fourteen-year-old replica, somehow between amused and bewildered. "Who told you to approach her the same way I approached your mother?"

"It's a son-trying-to-outshine-his-dad thing," Leia explained. "Luke just wants to prove that he can be a ladies' man, too."

"Was not," Luke retorted, almost whining. "I happen to really like Mara, and I was just trying to do it the Hero-With-No-Fear way."

Anakin could only stare at him blankly.

The poor boy sighed dejectedly. "I didn't mean to creep her out."

"Well, you did. Congratulations!" His sister's grin wasn't at all helping. "You should've asked _me_ for help! I mean, who falls for that line anyway? Really? _Are you an angel_?"

"Who's an angel?" Senator Amidala suddenly walked into the room. Anakin could only roll his eyes at his children, kissing his wife in greeting.

"How was work?" he muttered, trying to ignore the heated debate that was already beginning to form between the twins.

"Great, although Bail's still trying to convince me to run for Chancellor," she sighed. "And Jar Jar only tripped twelve times today, which is an improvement considering I've already spent too much on hospital fees for the damage he's made."

"You do realize that dad was only – I don't know – nine when he made that pick-up line, right?" Leia was saying.

Luke huffed. "_So_?"

"He was _nine_, Luke. How many nine-year-olds can pick up girls? Not many, because they're not very good at that."

"Dad impressed mom!"

"Actually," Padme interrupted. "It wasn't until ten years later that your father and I fell in love."

Anakin's face fell. "But I _did _impress you, right?"

"See?" Leia stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Just because you asked Han out, doesn't mean you're some love expert now."

The Hero With No Fear snapped back to attention. "Who's Han?"

"Well, Luke," Padme tried to assure his son. "If it makes you feel any better, you're father also had his embarrassing moments while he was trying to win a certain senator's heart."

"Who's Han?"

"Oh, Force." Leia rolled her eyes. "More cheesy lines?"

"How?" The senator's son seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, there were moments when he just seemed to unabashedly complain about the political system."

Heads tilted. "Huh?"

"Who's Han?"

"But," Padme smiled. "He did say things like, _'I'm haunted by the kiss you shouldn't have given me.' _Or '_Now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony.'_"

Leia's eyes moved into a squint. "Dad was being emo?"

"Cool!" Luke beamed. "Maybe I'll try that on Mara tomorrow! Thanks, mom!" He kissed his mother's cheek before rushing off in a different direction.

"What in the Force are you talking about?" Leia ran after him. "You haven't even kissed Mara!"

Padme stared at the retreating form of his children, before turning back to her husband.

"Who's Han?"

She could only shrug.

* * *

**Hi, hello. :) I'm finally trying out Star Wars fanfiction, and if it isn't obvious, I don't have much experience with this fandom. But I love Anidala and I love AUs because I just want my favorite ship in the whole world to have a happy ending. /manly tears/**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are welcome, most especially constructive criticism. Story suggestions are nice, too. :) Have a nice day and MTFBWY!**

**-YJ**


End file.
